


Rescue Me

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyia is stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire and some unexpected help arrives and the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

“STOP!” Joey says as he looks outside at the young woman kicking the tire of her car.  
The bus immediately stops and everyone on the bus is flung forward.   
“What the hell?” A sleeping Donnie wakes from a nap  
“There better be a good reason we have stopped Joey.” Donnie says.  
“There is D, see that young woman; we just can’t leave her on the side of the road like that all alone.” Joey says.  
Donnie rolls his eyes and looks out the window and he sees a young woman standing there with her arms crossed and kicking another one of her tires.  
The bus pulls up behind the young woman’s car and the doors open and Joey walks out and walks toward the young woman.  
“Excuse me Miss?” Joe says walking toward her.  
She turns around and her jaw drops as she sees Joey McIntyre walking toward her smiling.  
“Are you alright?” Joey says  
She shakes her head because that is really all she can do at the moment, plus she isn’t sure if it’s really him or a mirage, after all it is a warm day. She reaches up and touches his face still thinking she is imagining that he is there.   
“I can tell you I am as real as they come.” Joe says  
“How...why...what...where...?”   
“We saw you stranded on the side of the road and I figured we could help you out.” Joe says.  
“Oh, yes, I have called AAA but they will not be here for another 2 hours and as you can see there is nothing here and this damn car won’t start!”  
“Ok...I am sorry what is your name beautiful?” Joe asks  
“Oh, where are my manners, Hi I’m Nyia.” She says.  
“I am guessing from the look on your face you already know who I am.”   
“Oh yes I do Joey Mac, btw any of the other guys with you?” Nyia asks.  
Joey laughs, “Why, are you not a Joe girl?”   
“Trust me I have EXTREME Joey tendencies, but I am a Donnie girl first.” Nyia says.  
Joey laughs again, “Well, since AAA won’t be here for another 2 hours then how about you wait on the bus until they get here?”   
“Ok, but what will we do for 2 hours?” Nyia asks.  
“Oh, I am sure we can think of something to do.” Joey says with this lustful look in his eyes making her blush.  
“Oh my.” She says and follows him onto the bus.  
Joey steps into the bus followed by Nyia and as Joe sits on one of the couches she freezes when she sees Donnie on the other couch tweeting. He looks up and gives her a warm sexy smile. Her jaw drops to the floor as he puts his phone down, stands up and walks toward her giving her a big hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He walks her over to the couch that Joey is sitting at and sits her down next to him and then Donnie sits on her other side.  
She sits there looking back and forth from Donnie to Joe and then from Joe to Donnie wondering how she got so lucky for this to happen. As she turns back to Joe and starts to say something Joe kisses her passionately. While Joe is kissing her she feels another set of hands start to unbutton her blouse and take it off of her leaving her bra and skirt on. Donnie unhooks her bra and gently starts sucking and nibbling on her nipple. He takes his hand and slowly moves it down her body to the opening of her skirt and lifts it up and pulls down her panties. Nyia lets out a soft moan as Donnie inserts 2 fingers inside her wet pussy and starts moving them around while his thumb gently rubs on her clit. Joey moves from kissing her lips down to her other nipple and gently sucks nibbles and flicks his tongue around. “Oh Fuck!” Nyia cries out. Joe releases her nipple and kneels down in front of her. Donnie removes his fingers from her now soaking wet pussy as Joe dives in nibbling and sucking on her swollen clit. Her breath hitches as Donnie takes his fingers and rolls the nipple that Joe vacated with his thumb and pointer finger. She cries out as Joe continues his assault on her clit and pussy. She can feel her body climbing higher and higher and she screams out Joe’s name as he takes her over the edge and he licks up her sweet juices.   
As she comes down from her mind blowing orgasm, Joe stands up and sits down next to her and tells her to straddle him. She is a quivering mess but manages to stand up with Donnie’s help and she looks down and her eyes widen as she practically stares at the massive cock standing at attention before her. She doesn’t think it will all fit but with Donnie’s help she lowers herself onto him and it fills her. She lets out a moan as she starts to move but Joe stops her. She looks down at him with a questionable look in her eyes.  
“Lean forward, Donnie wants some fun too.” Joe whispers in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.  
Nyia leans forward and can hear the sound of lube being squirted from behind her and feels a cool liquid on her backside. Her eyes shoot up to Joey with panic.  
“Calm down baby, relax, you will enjoy this...trust me?” Joe says  
She nods and Joe can see that she relaxes some and nods up to Donnie. Donnie eases his hard cock inside her ass and she moans.  
“See, you like this already.” Joe says  
Donnie eases himself in a little further and she moans louder this time. When he is finally all the way in Joe looks up at her.  
“Now, you stay still; let us do all the work.” Joe whispers  
Still leaning down she nods a quick nod at Joe and Donnie starts going in and out slowly at first but little by little speeds up. Joey tries to get in sync with Donnie and at first it doesn’t work but after a minute or two they finally find their rhythm. Nyia cries out as both men speed up sending her into sensory over load. “OH FUCK YOU FEEL SO GOOD!” Donnie growls from behind her. She cries out again and again as they continue to pound inside her from both sides. She knows she won’t last long like this and Joey takes one of her nipples into his mouth and starts sucking. She cries out again and she knows she is close. “That’s right baby, feel us.” Joey grunts continuing to pound her. Nyia can feel her body ready to explode at any minute now. “COME FOR US BABY!” Donnie cries out. “JOEYYY!” She screams as she comes over and over again. Several more thrusts and both Donnie and Joe find their own release, “Nyia!” they both cry out in unison.  
All three of them breathless lay sprawled out on the floor and couch trying to catch their breath. Joey looks outside and notices a tow truck has arrived.  
“AAA is here baby.” Joe says to Nyia.  
Nyia looks up and groans not wanting to leave her spot or these two men she has loved for years.  
“I know how you feel babe, but we do have to get going too, we have a concert tonight in the next city and we are a little behind now.” Donnie says.  
Nyia groans again and gets up wincing a little but remembering why and who was there and she smiles. She stands up putting her bra, panties, and blouse back on.   
She turns to Donnie and Joe gives them a quick kiss and hug.   
“It was a pleasure meeting you two, I had fun.” She says.  
“Oh, the pleasure was all ours...trust me.” Donnie whispers.  
She turns to get off the bus and waves a goodbye to them as they pull away. AAA gets her car running and she takes off because she was headed to the venue to where that concert is and has front row seats.   
On the way there she recalls everything that happened in the past 2 hours and smiles. She gets to the concert and gets to her seat. The show begins and every once and a while Joey and Donnie would look her way smile and wink.   
She had the best time and will always remember the time when her two favorite men came to the rescue.


End file.
